


Binary Days 2: The Electric Boogaloo

by merryfortune



Series: Dude, Let's Be Porn Stars [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consentacles, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Mentions of dub/con-con, Sex Tape, Tentacles, takes place between season 1 and 2, unsanitary business practices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune
Summary: Kusanagi decides to become a business partner of Ai so he can make some money on the (in)side of his food truck business.





	Binary Days 2: The Electric Boogaloo

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my fic Binary Days but it's not directly connected. It only borrows some humour and premise from it.

   It wasn’t odd for Yusaku to receive the occasional message from Kusanagi telling him to visit the truck before school. It was, however, odd for Kusanagi to mention it was specifically because he needed to do something with Ai. Given their recent bonding, bonding Yusaku wants nothing to do with, it was suspicious. Very suspicious. However, a day without Ai was tempting so he agreed. Though, it would be at the cost of making Roboppy lonely but that was a cost Yusaku could afford.

   So, he dropped by the van on the way to school. Kusanagi’s text had certainly left it late, it was lucky Yusaku had been up earlier than usual; he couldn’t sleep. When Yusaku arrived, it felt a little hotter than usual this morning. Balmy, he supposed as he unclipped his Duel Disc from his wrist.

   Kusanagi watched from over the counter. He snickered. And then Ai would snicker. Then they both would snicker.

   “You two are planning something.” Yusaku said.

   “Maybe.” Kusanagi replied.

   “Whatever. So long as it doesn’t affect me.” Yusaku shrugged.

   “You are stone cold, Yusaku-chan.” Ai whined. “For all you know, we could be planning a super sweet seventeenth birthday party bonanza for you.”

   “A fascinating reply given that I know that Kusanagi knows my birthday because I don’t even remember it.” Yusaku replied.

   “Urk…” Ai whined.

   “Trust me, Yusaku. I’m just going to have him do more advertisement for me. I’m going to try and trick out your Duel Disc to give Ai more movement – and covert movement at that.” Kusanagi assured him.

   “Alright, well, I’m gonna to go head to school now. But also, because I still want plausible deniability for if things do turn out as bad as I’m worried they will. And when you say covert, I hope you mean it. I mean, we had Revolver visiting us for hot dogs for months before we found out he was – shocker – Revolver. So please, please, please don’t do anything that gets Ai noticed just in case a resurgence of the Knight of Hanoi becomes a thing because it will, mark by words. Even though it’s been utterly silence since the collapse of the Tower…” Yusaku rambled.

   “You worry too much, Yusaku.” Kusanagi said. “But, all of it has been duly noted.”

   “Okay then. See you both later then.” Yusaku replied.

   He hefted his school bag and Kusanagi waved him off.

   “Bye, bye, Yusaku-chan!” Ai called after him and his shrill voice prickled Yusaku’s ears.

   Soon, however, Yusaku was just another face in the crowd, even in his school uniform which looked out of sorts compared to the plainer or more professionally dressed people he was blending in with. And, without, Kusanagi was free to give Ai the most shit-eating grin ever. A sentiment Ai returned in spades.

   With more glee than necessary, Kusanagi bolted down the blinds. He then sat back in his chair and tossed the Duel Disc next to his computer. He flexed his fingers and then went rooting through his drawers. Ai pulled himself out of the Disc but remained where he was, light pooling at his mostly hidden legs as he watched, with disgust, as Kusanagi pulled out the most ancient looking camera Ai had ever seen.

   “And what is that?” Ai asked.

   “Today’s the day, my funky little virus friend.” Kusanagi replied with a chortle.

   “I, uh, kinda gathered that from context clues.” Ai said with flippant and floppy hand gestures.

   “And this is the funky little device we’ll do it on. Fix it on one place, won’t show our faces, easy-peasy cinematography.” Kusanagi said.

   “My good looks will never be fully appreciated if we use that monstrosity of an outdated machine.” Ai argued.

   “And that’s what we want. I mean, dunno ‘bout you but I plan of selling this video we’re going to make. I mean, I got a brother in hospital and I think I’m slowly becoming a dad so that’s two – two – wards to take care of. This food truck barely stays awash and being a crime fighting vigilante does not pay the bills at all.” Kusanagi said.

   Then, Kusanagi looked up. Ai hummed, and drummed his fingers on his arm as he held himself with crossed arms, and he noticed how bright Kusanagi’s eyes were all of a sudden. It was as though he had just had some sort of brilliant epiphany. Then, breathlessly, he clued in Ai to such a revelation:

   “Holy shit…” Kusanagi murmured. “I’m basically a DILF. We could sell it under the DILF label.”

   “Very well then.” Ai said. “But, uh, no you can’t. Based on my research – I did just now – you don’t qualify.”

   “Damn, your probably right.” Kusanagi grumbled in mock defeat.

   “But if we do sell the resulting video. I want a split in the profits.” Ai said.

   “What, why? You don’t need money.” Kusanagi retorted.

   “I need it for my “taking over the world” fund.” Ai replied.

   “Definitely not.” Kusanagi said. “Especially since its going to be plastered to hell and back with this is totally special effects disclaimers.”

   “B-But the camera? No one’ll believe that.” Ai protested.

   “Don’t care. I’m taking all proceeds, little dude.” Kusanagi said.

   And that was that. Ai grumbled but Kusanagi ignored him as he began to check up on that ancient, ancient camera of his. He smirked and was then satisfied with the extremely poor quality of film it was catching; all the tests were deleted.

   “So,” Kusanagi began pointedly, “I want to re-open shop before eleven-thirty, that’s when the early birds of the lunch rush usually come past. And it is,” he paused and checked his watch, “nine-fifteen right now. So that’s a good hour and fifteen minutes. Sound good?”

   “Yeah, easy.” Ai replied.

   “Cool so we’re going to do it in one take and then, we never speak of it.” Kusanagi continued.

   “Excellent, amazing. Absolutely.” Ai replied again but this time, his voice dripped with sarcasm.

   “One take.” Kusanagi repeated.

   “I know, I know.” Ai said. He was getting a touch testy now.

   “Okay, okay and that just leaves one thing: how’re we going to do this?” Kusanagi said.

   “I’m going to fuck your brains out. That’s how we’re going to do this.” Ai asserted himself.

   “Cocky. Confident. I’ll take it.” Kusanagi replied, shocked. He was taken aback even. “I guess that means we won’t be using pet names.”

   “Shoichi, you’re an idiot. Of course, we’re not going to use names.” Ai replied.

   “You’re hurting my feelings there, darlin’.” Kusanagi replied with the drawl of someone offended only in mockery.

   “Shut up, we’re wasting precious minutes.” Ai snapped.

   Kusanagi clicked his tongue as he got up. He took off his outer jacket and placed it, in reverse, over the back of his chair. Then, he got rid of his jumper; unzipped it and folded it over the chair as well. This was the first time Ai had ever seen this particular human undressed this far and he squinted. He seemed to wear an unnecessary number of layers. Surely being a human can’t be that cold.

   “I think it’d be hotter if you rip the clothes of me since you’re playing the role of tentacle monster. Appeal to the dub- and non-con crowd, y’know?” Kusanagi suggested.

   Ai snapped his fingers. “Damn, your right.” He nodded in agreement, as well.

   “So, let’s hole up in here and start, yeah?” Kusanagi asked.

   “The van’s soundproofed right?” Ai asked.

   “Of course, its sound proofed. I might look like an idiot but, I’m not an actual idiot.” Kusanagi said.

   “Whatever helps you sleep at night.” Ai sighed.

   “Well then, let’s get started.” Kusanagi said.

   Kusanagi picked up Yusaku’s Duel Disc and checked the radius of the backroom. He placed it on the ground so that Ai could reach out, but the base of his operations would go unseen; otherwise, Kusanagi would just disguise it as something else in the post-production. Ai stretched himself out and loosened up before quickly morphing into his more tentacled and monstrous-form rather than his goofy, impish guise. Finally, after what seemed like way too many minutes of stuffing around. Kusanagi set up the camera once more. A tweak to its position there and then, he hit play.

   Kusanagi took a breath which seemed to weight him. He was really doing this. He had made the promise prior to today which was that he and Ai would make a sex tape and now they were really doing this.

   “Hurry up, you nuisance meat bag.” Ai pouted. “Wasting film and time now.”

   “Stop giving me more to cut out in the post-production.” Kusanagi hissed as he set himself down.

   Ai sighed again and Kusanagi hadn’t a doubt in his mind that Ai did have something snarky or snappish to retort but was holding his tongue.

   “Okay and… action.” Kusanagi said.

   There was a pause and Kusanagi kept himself rigid like he was pretending that he was being attacked but that rigidity turned to something genuine when Ai pounced. He had no mercy. Even in the role of what he was doing. Kusanagi choked on his own voice and he was suddenly hyper-aware of everything the camera was hearing and seeing.

   Maybe a one take porn film was going to be harder to make than he first thought but he had to bat those worries away. For now, he just had to get something on film and stay something akin to staying in-character even though he had no character in mind to act towards.

   Ai chomped at Kusanagi. The thin, silicon-feeling shards which made up his mouth caught on Kusanagi’s shirt, but he missed. Kusanagi’s heart thumped inside his chest as a pulse of adrenaline was released into his veins. Arousal was al released into his veins. Ai followed up with another nip at Kusanagi and this time, Kusanagi played along. He found a rhythm in Ai’s movements and used the momentum to help upturn his loose, wife beater. Underneath, with the singlet discarded, his nipples were erect and the hairs on his chest rather scraggly looking.

   Kusanagi groaned and he felt Ai hump against him. His tentacles going through the tantalising motions of grabbing him but never making the final push. Just the suggestion and yet, Kusanagi was pinned to the floor of his van regardless. His fingers clenched, the steel underneath him cold but he was getting so warm. He felt his pants tighten as Ai continued to nip and bite at him. All whilst rolling the equivalent of his hips against Kusanagi’s. He had no qualms about being up close and personal. Kusanagi hadn’t expected that but it was something he could meld into and build off.

   He bucked back. A low groan followed through from the depths of his throat and finally, Ai found a reason to quit teasing Kusanagi by ghosting over him with his multiple, tendril-like and silky appendages and firmly grasp him. That reason was to shut him up. So, Ai gripped on tight. His tentacles curled around the upper of Kusanagi’s calves first; restricting him and twisting the fabric of his trousers. Then, he grabbed Kusanagi’s shoulders. Kusanagi was pushed backwards, his head bumped against the floor and then, Ai’s appendages smoothed out, so to speak, Kusanagi’s shoulders.

   It wasn’t exactly relaxing, but it did soothe some sore spots that Kusanagi didn’t even realise he had because of the rather pleasant application of pressure. But, that did little alleviate building anxiety given that his legs – and now his arms – were restrained by a creature which was bigger and scarier than a human could ever be. Kusanagi’s heart continued to pound and he felt sweat bead on his brow, dripping down his temples too.

   He tried to force himself upwards. He thought a thrash would make for a good show. His attempts were half-hearted – and Ai knew that – but Ai kept him pinned regardless. Ai licked his lips and Kusanagi grunted; still playfully resisting the restraint. He kind of liked it. He liked it a lot actually given how tight his trousers were suddenly feeling in the crotch regions.

   Not to mention, Ai was actually pretty soft to be handled by. He was squishy due to the elasticity in which he seemed to be synthesised from. Though, the roughness he was using. That wasn’t quite soft, but it was a little thrilling and that’s the main thing.

   Ai began to buckle down on Kusanagi and Kusanagi craned his neck, so they could meet half way. To call it a kiss would probably be a generous or sweeping statement. After all, Ai’s “lips” were more or less non-existent; his mouth sort of curved into his face and were more or less attached to his teeth, after all. But, there was mouth to mouth contact if that’s what quantifies as a kiss.

   Teeth clinked together, and they were a competition between them, almost. The scene was supposed to have Kusanagi as the submissive; to the viewer intended, he was the victim of some sort of gruesome attack after all. But that was just the scene. The actors – those involved – were a bit different. Kusanagi wanted the fight. It turned him on, and it seemed to do the same for Ai so they both clashed.

   The inside of the van seemed to grow hot. It was a food truck. It was made to get hot, but it seemed the slightest thing could make it unbearable. More beads of sweat slinked along Kusanagi’s skin and Ai, having retreated from the first attack – the first kiss – took to biting at the crook of Kusanagi’s neck and shoulders. Even licking along his collarbone and where sweat threaded.

   Kusanagi groaned and Ai even licked at his bobbing Adam’s apple. It was a good thing Kusanagi’s face was off-camera because he was red and smiling; at bliss, even. It was not exactly part of the scenario in which he wished to record. At least not with physical film.

   Ai pulled back again. He left saliva, or something similar to saliva, on Kusanagi’s neck. He licked his mouth again, it flickered in between those sharp shards of his teeth, too. It was almost menacing; reminding Kusanagi that if Ai wanted to, he could do serious damage. After all, Ai had torn off revolver’s arm and had completely destroyed the data belonging to various Knights of Hanoi. Though, that was just in the virtual realm. But Kusanagi didn’t want to gamble whether or not Ai could do that very same damage in the real world.

   “Hu-hurry up…” Kusanagi moaned as Ai freed him slight.

   Just enough to prop himself up. Ai lashed at Kusanagi’s body with his tongue again. It raked across Kusanagi’s chest and then up his neck again. It flicked over his chin.

   “I’ll take all my sweet time I like.” Ai retorted in a deep, growling cadence which he didn’t often use; if, at all.

   Then, as though to punish Kusanagi for his insolence, Ai stuffed one of his remaining tentacles – of the six, he had thus far occupied four – into Kusanagi’s mouth. Kusanagi choked at the forced entry and penetration of his mouth. His eyes bulged, and his fingers curled in on themselves, clinging against the floor to the point of minor pain, even.

   Kusanagi relished it, even though it had been a surprise at first. He licked over the bulb of Ai’s tentacle. Ai tasted really, really weird was what Kusanagi was unsurprised to discover. After all, the little Ignis wasn’t made of flesh and blood like an animal nor did he seem comprised of organic, plant material or matter. He was something entirely else. Synthetic, but different to say how plastic nozzles on a drink bottle would taste. 

   Again, soft and silky in texture. But the taste that stained Kusanagi’s mouth, whilst bordering on foul, was strangely flavourless at the same time. Metallic, possibility. Too hard to categorise with a palette like Kusanagi’s, perhaps which had been damaged from too many years as in the fast food industry.

   Ai was aroused by Kusanagi’s response to him. Arousal was a strange flush of feeling to a being like Ai. It was kinetic and electric. It did things to him which were both illogical and perfectly in-line with the programming that he had been born from. After all, to be human-like meant to have an encompassment of all that humans quantified as an emotion. Even lust. So, it sort of put Ai on the fritz but in the best way possible.

   Though, to be blunt. Ai liked how Kusanagi’s tongue drooled and dribbled. How it felt to share such a small and warm enclosed space, and have it become maddeningly wet. It felt really good.

   Maybe, just maybe, it was time to take things up a notch. After all, time was money and time was limited given that they had only a certain amount of disc space on that ancient monstrosity of a camera as well as Kusanagi’s own budget of time given his other monetary pursuits. So, Ai clicked his tongue and conceded.

   The tentacles which currently restrained Kusanagi’s legs slowly crept upwards whilst the tentacles which restrained Kusanagi’s arms crept downwards. Soon, Ai had tentacles which cupped Kusanagi’s hands; almost romantically, despite the context to both themselves and what the camera, and thus the audience, would see. As well as having tentacles which teased and played Kusanagi’s waist and hemline.

   Ai’s tentacles were neither cumbersome nor were they concise. Regardless, they certainly teased at Kusanagi with their buxom efforts to undress him. At first, Ai was putting in effort. Either because he was a romantic or because he was having trouble actually using his tentacles to undress Kusanagi but then, internally, he must have gone _fuck that_.

   Though, externally he kind of went “fuck that” as well. The way his sole eye bulged in frustration very much gave his thinking away to Kusanagi. It was vaguely amusing but more irritating because Kusanagi very much wanted to have his pants off now.

   After finally giving into his internal frustration, Ai finally ripped the pants off Kusanagi. They were yanked off with as much force as possible. Buttons popped, and his zipper screeched. Kusanagi decided he would be mad later. For now, he would just keep being horny.

   Now, he had his erections on full display for both Ai and the camera to ogle at. And it was, for a split second, more than apparent that this was the first time that Ai had actually seen the genitals of a human. Kusanagi internally sighed because he’d have to cut out the dead air this moment of revelation produced but Ai was quick to recover.

   Ai hadn’t, admittedly, done much research into the human anatomy. After all, why should he. Generally, he got his rocks off from all sorts of naughty bits and bytes and other raunchy strings of generic data he could find. It had only been because of Kusanagi’s awful influence over him that he had begun to dig else where for that sort of content. And now because of that awful influence, he now had Kusanagi’s dick first and foremost.

   It looked like most human penises that Ai had, regrettably, found in his scouring and research on the topic of humans having sex with one another for the benefit of others. It was long and kind of weird looking. Ugly, too. It was average on length, Ai thinks but he also thinks that study he had glanced at was kind of useless. After all, what point was there to measuring the average length of a penis?

   Regardless, human seemed to really like it – love it, even – when they had their genitals stimulated so Ai got right up in there as expected of someone in this sort of thing.

   But his first step was not to commit oral but rather to rescind the tentacle that Kusanagi had been so diligently licking and sucking. Ai retracted the tentacle and a thin string of saliva connected them briefly, before Ai flapped it off. Kusanagi panted. His throat and mouth were raw, and his head was a little dazed. Ai noted that and relished such expressions; t’was a shame the camera did not catch such looks in his steel blue eyes.

    Having down that, Ai moved onto the steps he was taking to perform fellatio upon Kusanagi. Ai put his mouth to Kusanagi’s cock. First, he was suspicious of it as he half examined its cockhead. He licked it, briefly, and tentatively. With that, he felt any further experimentation was useless or some sort of delay of the inevitable. And so, he swallowed it. His teeth jutting around it awkwardly, not quite gnawing or chewing on it but there was a pinch. A pinch that, given by the lewd squeal Kusanagi gave, was pleasurable rather than painful. Ai ravished Kusanagi’s cock with his tongue. Again, dripping with that fluid which was thicker than water but thinner than blood and something about it was not inherently saliva. It was too… inky, for lack of a better word. Yes, like diluted ink that could go into a printer, that’s what it felt like.

   Kusanagi groaned again. He was guttural and slowly being consumed by his carnal desires. Part of him forgetting that all of this was on camera. His shoulders rolled back, in keeping with the motions that Ai’s tongue was putting him though, and he tipped his head back; he let his jaw hang slack as he panted.

   Kusanagi’s cock stiffened considerably within Ai’s mouth. That hardening encouraged Ai to continue to lick at Kusanagi fervently. All whilst drooling. He was very messy and almost voracious in his lustful hunger for Kusanagi’s body. Though, that being said, he found the human form to taste rather foul.

   Due to Ai’s skilful work with his tongue, Kusanagi began to produce pre-cum. It smeared across Ai’s mouth and dripped down the spherical composition of his head. Ai licked at it, nonetheless. It was a salty tang to his tongue; something he wasn’t entirely used to.

   Eventually, Ai pulled back. He growled. It was a noise that revibrated in the air and deep in Kusanagi. He felt his cock respond with a twitch and a ping of urgency within him. He was in a state of peak arousal and he just needed the fulfilment which came with such a promise of lust.

   Kusanagi reeled in. His body tensed. “Do it.” he spat. “Fuck my brains out.”

   Ai licked along the top of his mouth with great and gradual relish. “With pleasure.” He finally replied in a voice so utterly low and sultry.

   Before Kusanagi could take another breath, let alone prepare himself for the might that he had brought upon himself with such a breathy beg, Ai made his move. He got up close and personal again with Kusanagi. Keeping him pinned to the hard, metallic floor and humped him. Ai’s tongue wormed its way into Kusanagi’s mouth and those two, free tentacles went wandering.

   Ai, ever the lover of attention and being the centre of it, made sure to put on a good show for the camera whilst he was grinding against Kusanagi’s body and constricting him. All whilst eliciting those sweet, sweet guttural and illicit moans that Kusanagi was very good at.

   Ai showed off his tentacles. Occasionally unwinding one and letting himself blow up like the weird creature he was before replacing them. He did this individually for each of his six tentacles whilst still keeping Kusanagi underneath all of that.

   Then, finally, his remaining two tentacles found their place in keeping hold of Kusanagi. His left, third tentacle took control of Kusanagi’s crotch. Wrapping itself around his cock and slowly jerking him off whilst he spilt the last of his pre-cum. The fluid dribbling through the tight coils of purplish-black mass which had wound around it.

   Meanwhile, the right, third tentacle squirmed its way underneath Kusanagi and was currently penetrating his anus.

   See, another weird and gross and kind of very dirty thing about humans was they even liked having their anuses penetrated and stimulated during sex. Ai considered that to be a very odd thing to find erotic and he had no idea if Kusanagi was in the same line of thinking as him but Ai had tried to many things for the first time throughout the duration of this tryst so what was something like this?

   Though, again, based on the way that Kusanagi was practically melting at these invasive touches, Ai was convinced that Kusanagi was not in the same line of thinking. Although, Ai could endorse the effect it was having. Not just on Kusanagi, but them both. If Kusanagi was aroused by such penetration, then Ai was very much aroused by the result of it.

   He adored making Kusanagi just as squishy and putty-like as himself. Though, not to the same rend as him obviously due to those meat bag imperfections. But still. The point stands.

   With his whole body so roughly stimulated, Kusanagi found himself on the brink of an orgasm. The pressure mounted inside his body which ached with every push and poke and twist and touch that Ai exerted onto him so roughly. His heart beat thumped so loud that it was all he could hear; not even the sounds of their sex could bypass such loud beats of his heart. He trembled.

   Ai, however, didn’t have the same trajectory of sexual experience and all that like Kusanagi has.

   Ai wasn’t overly certain was to what he was working towards. He could get off and feel erotic pleasure and stuff like that, but he couldn’t cum. Not like a human could cum with the ejaculation and just the over all explosion of pleasure. But, he was certain that he would bring Kusanagi to such a thing and tip him over. So, he worked harder at it since he could tell by the way Kusanagi was behaving that he was there.

   His behaviour was that it aligned with common themes of orgasmic bliss that Ai had observed in the human-on-human pornography that Kusanagi had shown him. After all, he was panting and squeaking and there was a look in his eyes which could only be described as “begging”. Ai very much enjoyed that needy look and the gasping that came with it.

   So, continued to pressure Kusanagi. He dug deeper and clung to him harder. He pushed his tongue further down Kusanagi’s throat; it bulged, and he choked. He took deep, inflammatory breaths through his nose. Ai poked further, exploring as far into Kusanagi’s anal cavity as he dared to go. Ai continued to rub the sole of his tentacles, the tip of it, against the underside of Kusanagi’s cock. Ai had discovered that Kusanagi seemed to be very sensitive to having the underside of his cock pressured or stimulated, as compared to its top side. It was also an easier motion to performing; such upwards stroke.

   Ai continued to do what he could to rile up Kusanagi and do anything to bring that promise of fucking his brains out to fruition. And he was really, really close.

   Kusanagi shivered and shuddered. He panted and tried not to choke on Ai’s tongue. All whilst receiving so much attention from Ai’s more exploratory tentacles. He was so good at taking it all. Ai was genuinely impressed but, such a reaction was only further enticed when Kusanagi crumbled underneath it all and finally gave out.

   His chest rose and fell drastically as his cheeks bulged. His eyes fell lidded, reluctantly. Occasionally fluttering open in rebellion as he tried to thrash against that which bound him so tightly. The struggle accentuated with his how his constrained limbs would bash back against the floor whenever Ai tried to corral him. It was both a show and a truth. Regardless, Kusanagi came.

   Cum erupted from Kusanagi’s cock. He made strangled noises which coaxed Ai to slowly begin to release him. Ai’s tongue slithered out of Kusanagi’s mouth and flopped against his own face. Thick trails of saliva and diluted ink threaded between them in grotesque globs. Ai bore his teeth at Kusanagi and he shuddered again in the wake of his orgasm. His whole body pulsated with the excess pleasure which was slowly dwindling off now that he had had his messy release.

   The splatter made for an interesting contrast against the dark of the synthetic skin that Ai was made of. It was starkly white. It dripped in thick strands. Kusanagi panted. Ai continued to recede back.

   “Cut?” Kusanagi suggested once Ai had stripped himself of clinging to Kusanagi.

   “Yeah, cut.” Ai agreed with a sigh.

   Ai brushed himself off with disgust. He flicked the splatter off himself and onto the floor. Something Kusanagi met with a groan of impatience; a very different tone to the other groans and moans he had been making throughout the morning. Ai, meanwhile, reverted to his smaller and more humanoid-form. He sat on the screen of Yusaku’s Duel Disc and stretched.

   Kusanagi checked the time and whistled. “And we’ve got time to spare.” he commented.

   He plodded over to Ai and picked up the Duel Disc. He then placed it on the table but as far away from the camera as possible. But, Kusanagi was thinking about ways in which Ai might try to inch closer to it. He could see a devious gleam in the yellow of his eyes. They may be without pupils, but they were not without intentions.

   “Plenty of time for you to clean up and start on post-production.” Ai replied. There was a crafty hint to his voice.

   “Yep.” Kusanagi said and he began stuffing around with that camera again.

   He stopped the camera’s recording and the red button which had been lit for so long was lit no more. He then checked the footage, for posterity, and was pleased to learn that everything had been recorded. He didn’t have much memory space left so they had made good enough time. He then plugged the camera into his computer. After that, and he went fossicking through his drawers. He then pulled out a pair of boxers for himself and some tissues for Ai. Ai grabbed at the tissues as soon as he saw them and began to rub himself down with them.

   “Humans are very messy.” he said, matter of fact. “I dislike it.”

   “Hahaha, yeah. You get used to it though.” Kusanagi replied as he began putting his clothes back on; he was beginning to notice the smelt in the air.

   “I don’t want to get used to it.” Ai snapped.

   “You don’t have to? Remember? We ain’t going to breathe a word of this.” Kusanagi said.

   “Oh yeah. And you aren’t gonna breathe a word of the profits to me either.” Ai pouted.

   “Yep. Because whilst you don’t need a world domination fund, Yusaku however does need a trust fund.” Kusanagi replied.

   “He’d be disgusted if he knew where the money came from.” Ai said. “But, also, congratulations, I think you can finally call yourself a ‘DILF’ now.”

   “Why thank you.” Kusanagi said with a wink as he pulled out a bottle of soap. He glanced at Ai again. “Don’t suppose I can get a little help?”

   Ai folded his arms. “Nope. Not unless I get monetary repayment for my services today.”

   “Ugh, still not happening.” Kusanagi said as he began to sanitise where they had had sex. Kusanagi clicked his tongue. “Oh, and don’t you dare think of altering the video before I have the chance to even review any of the raw.”

   “Damn…” Ai muttered.

   “Yeah, you’re not pulling any wool over my eyes.” Kusanagi replied.

   He laughed though. He really was a good-natured sort of guy. Even though Ai was being unhelpful, he was still happy to clean everything up and freshen up the place after the tryst. Once he finished, he was straight into business mode and opened up the truck, so he could start selling hot dogs to his customers.

   The switch between his personas was intriguing for Ai. Soon enough, he was greeting people and asking if they wanted coffee or fries with that.

   The lunch rush got as busy as it usually got for this area and for Kusanagi’s truck in particular. Though, it felt, as soon as the lunch rush was over, the after high school rush started with kids who weren’t supposed to idle in the park quickly grabbing something to eat on their way home. And, with that crowd, came Yusaku who was allowed to meander because he had special permission from the school.

   He quickly holed up in the van and was interested in doing a little bit of homework whilst sipping coffee Kusanagi had made for him. Though, he looked vexed by something afternoon.

   “How’s your day been, Ai?” he asked.

   “Kusanagi made me work very hard.” Ai replied, snappish.

   “Advertising?” Yusaku asked as he started working at a mathematics equation.

   “…Yeah.” Ai replied.

   “Not planning my – what did you call it? Oh, that’s right. My super sweet seventeenth birthday party bonanza for you?” Yusaku asked.

   Kusanagi flipped over a sausage on his grill. He was beginning to think that Yusaku might be on to them.

   “No. Not planning your super sweet seventeenth birthday party bonanza.” Ai replied.

   “It smells funny in here today. Did you guys have to do some sudden cleaning? I can smell disinfectant and something else.” Yusaku continued.

   “Okay bud, we’re going to stop you there.” Kusanagi said.

   “You two made poor financial decisions today?” Yusaku asked.

   “Our experiment started at zero, so anything will break even. And that’s what matters.” Kusanagi said.

   “And I won’t even see a single yen of it!” Ai complained.

   “You probably deserve that.” Yusaku said.

   “Thank you, Yusaku. Finally, someone with sense.” Kusanagi said.

   “You two are heartless!” Ai whined.

   “But I am still concerned as to what this venture was but again, plausible deniability for if it goes south.” Yusaku said.

   “Yeah, let’s keep it that way.” Kusanagi agreed.

   “Sounds good.” Yusaku said and he paused.

   Kusanagi, with his back to Yusaku and his priorities mostly on his grill, did not notice. He assumed, almost rightly, that Yusaku had gone back to doing his homework. However, Ai, up close and personal with Yusaku having been strapped to his wrist again had realised there was a more deviant undertone to this pause. He could see it in the crinkle of Yusaku’s lips as he took a breath and that’s when Ai realised that Yusaku was ready to strike with whatever sassy remark it was this time.

  “And also, I’m not a complete virgin. I know what come smells like. Please don’t have sex in the food truck. That’s probably a health violation. It’s also just really weird in general. Especially since you clearly did it either with or for Ai.” Yusaku said.

   “Aaaand we’re caught.” Ai dramatically sighed.

   “Well, thanks for that Yusaku. And your mother, wherever she is, is probably very distraught with you, young man. Admitting you touch yourself. Don’t you know that’s how you get hairy palms? Because I know you don't have anyone to do it with or for. I mean, exploration of that kind does happen at your age but still. Nothing wrong in delaying it; in fact, I encourage delaying it.” Kusanagi scolded.

   “That’s fair.” Yusaku shrugged.

   “I mean, your right but I didn’t need to hear it from you.” Kusanagi added.

   “Whatever. I have homework to do.” Yusaku said.

   “I can’t believe you just got told by a teenager.” Ai whispered.

   “Ai. Shut up.” Kusanagi stated.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus scenarios that I probably won't pursue in future fics but are fun to think about in the near future in which Kusanagi uploads the video.
> 
> 1\. Ema very excitedly finding it and wanting to use it for blackmail material. Maybe even showing Akira because you know when you find something awful and you gotta show it to someone immediately? Yeah, that.
> 
> 2\. Spectre finding it and having to show Revolver it because its part of the job description since it contains footage of the Ignis. Kink shaming probably ensues since Spectre Would Be Into That.


End file.
